The lion and the raven
by narusakuhinalover301
Summary: A totally altered world.no voldy-shorts,new friends,new foes,new loves,and A NEW STORY! will become M in later parts of story for now T HARRYXLUNA!
1. The new start

Disclamer:I do not own harry potter.

**The lion and the raven**

** Chapter 1:A diffrent start**

The year was 1985 a 7 year old harry potter awoke in the same bed he always does,his bed in Evans see young harry's mother and father never died infact voldemort never was a prodigy his family was know world wide yet he was very reclusive when it came to fame.

Harry's best friend was Alexander C. Dalmin a young russian boy who was middle treated all the same, just like his family whom did not act like in a term 'Malfloy' was friends with Ronald Weasley of course but was better friends with Alex who he met first and was almost a brother.

Harry got out of his bed and walked into his bathroom and turned the shower on,waiting for it to get he did that he went down stairs and saw his 14 year old sister Athena Potter a red head with a temper to match Ginny Weasley."Hello thena' have you seen da today?"harry ask his sister as she sipped on her hot tea "No can't say i have why?" as she took a bite of a bagle which harry helped himself to one of.

"He was gonna teach me to fly to day."harry said excitedly"Who's gonna teach you to fly 'arry?"Said the house elf Malinda whom the Potters taught proper english."Da."maddy sighed and shook her head"Why would a seven year old need to fly?"before harry could answer Malinda also said "By the way harry,Ron and hermonie are here."the very short house elf said.

Hermione's family quickly learned of her being a witch and the magical world and embracced was one of the weirder people in his life but he loved her like a sister."Awwwww did you hear that harry's little girlfriends here."said Athena in a mocking blushed a light pink and just mummbled.

"Hey harry!"said everyones favorite ginger"Hey ron,hey hermione.""Hello harry its nice to see you"said the bushy haired book worm."Hermione stop being so formal!" 'There they go again those two' thought harry until he was pulled out of his thoughts by a voice he knew all to well.

"HARRY!" thats alex for you ADHD to a key."Hey alex hows it goin?"asked ron "Good ya know woke up a bit ago." "Me too." said harry "Guys lets go play some Quidditch!" said hermione,you see in this world she was very talented on a broom.

"HECK YEAH LETS GO!!!"yelled alex the very odd russian!

Authors note:this is the first chapter of the first part of my 15-20 part story of the whole gang plus TONS of twists :D this was just the begging i will make long chapters later but until then keep flaming**.(done in wordpad.)(****I SUPPORT FLAMES AND EVERYTHING TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS THANK YOU!)**


	2. The new start 2

DISCLAMER:I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!

**The lion and the raven**

** A diffrent start 2**

** A.N:(Last part was short and was realy just there to get the word out this one will give MUCH larger detail)**

"10 POINTS FOR TEAM 1!"screamed malinda as harry and hermione scored another was a game to 150,winner gets 5 patted ron on the back as harry and hermione celebrated"Look, im gonna go in close and pull up and pass you the ball realy fast you get far away but close enough to the hoop to score ok?" "Ok alex sounds like a plan." They started playing and then alex got the ball and went in close both harry and hermione infront or tailing him,he pulled up tossed to ron and ron scored."150 TO 130 TEAM 2 WINS"malinda cried as hermione gave both alex and ron 5 sickles each."What ever lets go inside."hermione said as ron and alex high fived.

It was about 6 pm then and harry was up in his room his reading for a 7 year old harry was diffrent he was already learning 2 year spells parenets were sure that when he got into hogwarts he would be a 4 year level was ok at flying and has his fathers seeking skills and his mothers chaser skills but still needed to be taught.**(A/N:just gonna say this is a super powered harry fic but there are 2 Difrent parts to the gandalf the orange arc and after that we still have 14 more arcs till we finnish this whole story of familys,love,betrayl,and much more! back to the story)**

"HARRY WE ARE HOME!"yelled harrys father as he walked up Potter was rich and i mean RICH he had huge influence all over the world but was quiet about this fact "Dad,where have you been?"asked harry as he set his book down now looking at his father"I teach 10th year DADA that class takes 5 hours atleast i tuaght it all day!".

Let me explain in this world there 10 years of hogwarts 7."What ever can you teach me to fly tommarow its sunday tommarow?"asked harry in a pleading voice"Aye i will teach you as soon as i can don't Alex's parents by the way?"

"Well enough i heard they had to go help with somthing down in niger."

"Niger?"

"Yeah his parents are aurors remember?"

"Aye,Well anyway dinners in an hour wanna go fly a bit until then?" 

"YEAH!"

_**(END CHAPTER 2)**_

_**A/N:**_**Hey just gonna tell you the whole story arc things well the gandalf the orange arc(current) has 2 parts begging-year 6 then year 7-auror traing.**


End file.
